


E finché tu mi avrai, e io ti avrò, niente potrà essere più giusto.

by tiamoperrie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 03:28:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiamoperrie/pseuds/tiamoperrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C'è uno strano piacere nel provare dolore, nel sentirci in potere di soffrire, che ci spinge a compiere gesta stupide alle volte, o perfino dolorose.<br/>E' quello stesso piacere misto a mancanza, è la voglia di piangere placata dalla consapevolezza che non cambierebbe niente, che nessuno accorrerebbe ad asciugare le nostre lacrime, perché siamo esseri umani infondo, e tutto ciò che vogliamo è l'amore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	E finché tu mi avrai, e io ti avrò, niente potrà essere più giusto.

C'è uno strano piacere nel provare dolore, nel sentirci in potere di soffrire, che ci spinge a compiere gesta stupide alle volte, o perfino dolorose.  
E' quello stesso piacere misto a mancanza, è la voglia di piangere placata dalla consapevolezza che non cambierebe niente, che nessuno accorrerebbe ad asciugare le nostre lacrime, perché siamo esseri umani infondo, e tutto ciò che vogliamo è l'amore.  
Vogliamo sentirci amati quando la mattina ci svegliamo nel letto drammaticamente vuoto e vogliamo sentirci amati quando alla sera ci trasciniamo, a fatica, fuori da un pub fino in qualche anfratto dimenticato da Dio, mentre cerchiamo di vomitare perfino l'anima credendo di poter così butta fuori anche i ricordi, forse ignari che l'unica cosa che non riusciremo mai a vomitare saranno proprio quelli.  
Potremmo vomitare via la gioia, lasciandoci cadere in una pozza salata di lacrime, potremmo vomitare via la tristezza lasciandoci trasportare da una cnzone cantata a squarcia gola, e potremmo perfino vomitare via la rabbia urlando a pieni polmoni dalla cima di un hotel a cinque stelle.  
E tutto questo Zayn lo sa bene, ma forse finge solo di non saperlo mentre compone il numero di Liam che ormai è impresso nella sua memoria marcato a fuoco da quella frase che anni prima prima il più piccolo gli aveva sussurrato sorridendo mentre erano abbracciati nel loro letto.  
«Tu lo sai che ogni volta che avrai bisogno di qualcuno dovrai chiamarmi, perché io sono quel qualcuno, voglio essere quel qualcuno.»  
E adesso che era passato un anno da quando Zayn aveva fatto le valigie in quella notte d'Agosto, a pochi giorni dal compimento dei vent'anni di Liam, in una delle scene peggiori a cui avesse mai dovuto sopportare d'assistere, come protagonista per di più, mentre Liam seduto sul letto con il viso nascosto fra le mani continuava a chiamare il suo nome spezzato dai singhiozzi, mentre continuava a ripetergli che doveva restare con lui, con lui, e proprio mentre Zayn sblocca la tastiera del suo cellulare una visione di quel Liam accasciato sul letto gli torna alla memoria, nitida come in un film, con la voce di lui che fa male da quanto sembra reale.  
«Zayn, ti prego.» E le maglie del più grande sono tutte dentro al borsone ormai, fatta eccezione per qualcuna troppo carica di ricordi per poter essere piegata come niente fosse «Non puoi andartene, Zayn.» E mentre l'altro ripete ancora una volta quel nome quasi fosse una supplica lui comincia a tirar via in malo modo i pantaloni dai cassetti, quasi fosse colpa di quei pochi capi che le mani tremanti riuscivano ad afferrare. «Fermati e spiegami cos'ho sbagliato, ti sto implorando.» E una fitta al cuore fa cadere dalle mani del moro un paio di boxer grigi, forse gli stessi che indossava la notte che si sono conosciuti, tre anni prima, nel parco sotto una pioggia incessante, mentre Liam seduto sotto un albero -bagnato fradicio- aspettava che la tempesta passasse, o come minimo che il vento si calmasse appena per correre a casa rassegnato ad una polmonite inevitabile, e invece Zayn era passato pochi mentri più là, l'aveva visto spostarsi i capelli bagnati da quegli occhi profondi come un pozzo e si era innamorato, nella più calcata rivisitazione di un vecchio cliché, ma a lui poco importava mentre gli stringeva la mano per aiutarlo ad alzarsi e gli proponeva un passaggio fino a casa.  
E forse Zayn se avesse saputo che si sarebbe ritrovato così quattro anni dopo, quella sera, invece di sorridere alla proposta di Liam di salire per riposarsi un po' sarebbe scappato nella notte, lo avrebbe lasciato solo sul pianerottolo di quell'appartamento buio, e invece era stupidamente salito con lui, si era fatto preparare un thè e si era perfino seduto sul divano mentre l'altro lo scrutava assorto con quei suoi occhi languidi.  
Probabilmente non sarebbero finiti a letto insieme quella sera, e forse sarebbe stato meglio per entrambi non doversi barcamenare tra pianti e litigi per tre lunghi anni, ma alla fine, se qualcuno gli avesse proposto di tornare indietro a quel momento per fuggire un attimo prima che il suo cuore precipitasse in quella spirale di tira e molla dolorosi e strazianti, sicuramente Zayn non avrebbe accettato, avrebbe preferito mille volte ripercorrere quei passi dalle cicatrici doloranti, avrebbe preferito per tutta la vita bearsi ancora un poco del ricordo delle mani calde di Liam sulla sua pelle mentre nelle mattine d'autunno decidevano di restare un altro poco a letto, a scambiarsi baci e carezze, sussurrandosi ti amo e promesse totalmente vane.  
E mille volte ancora Zayn avrebbe rivissuto tutto, pure fosse stato a conoscenza di quella notte che aveva cambiato la sua vita irreparabilmente.  
«Zayn, dimmi dove ho sbagliato, possimo rimediare.»  
E ancora una volta si era dovuto trattenere dallo scoppiare a piangere, dal cadere in ginocchia di fronte al ragazzo che amava, urlandogli di come non avesse sbagliato niente, lui, ma di come l'unico sbagliato fosse lui.  
Avrebbe voluto farsi abbracciare, farsi sussurrare ancora una volta quel ti amo così vero che mai lo avrebbe sentito pronunciare ancora da qualcun'altro, avrebbe voluto stendersi con lui sul pavimento bagnato dalle sue lacrime e addormentarsi insieme ancora una volta.  
E invece l'unica cosa che riuscì a fare fu il togliersi pesantemente l'anello dal dito, quell'anello ondulato nato per incastrarsi con quello che portava Liam, un anello che era una promessa, che la portava perfino incisa al suo interno.  
E finché tu mi avrai, e io ti avrò, niente potrà essere più giusto.  
E fu in quel momento che per la prima volta i singhiozzi di Liam si fecero sentire qualla notte, nel momento esatto in cui Zayn gli lasciò cadere l'anello fra i piedi, con un rintocco che parve amplificato dal tanto silenzio che era calato nella stanza.  
«Perché.»  
La voce di Liam straziata dai singhiozzi giunse nuovamente alle orecchie di Zayn, come un cazzotto nell stomaco, un conato di vomito gli salì fino alla bocca facendogli girare la testa, perché in fondo stava spezzando il cuore della persona migliore che avesse mai trovato, l'unica in grado di farlo sentire bene, l'unica in grado di farlo sentire amato.  
E la voce gli mancava, non riusciva a parlare, boccheggiava quasi mentre raccogliendo la sua borsa dal tavolo si avviava verso la porta e l'apriva piano sentendo ancora i singhiozzi di Liam corrergli dietro.  
«Zayn, ti prego, dimmi solo il perché, perché te ne stai andando.»  
E come poteva Zayn girarsi verso l'amore della sua vita e dirgli che se ne stava andando, che lo stava abbandondando mettendo fine ad ogni promessa fatta, solo perché suo padre non capiva?  
Non poteva voltarsi per raccontargli di come avesse provato a raccontare tutto alla famiglia, e di come questa ne fosse rimasta disgustata, e in fondo lui lo faceva anche per Liam -si era voluto convincere di questo- lo avrebbe lasciato senza una parola, una sola spiegazione, per privarlo della consapevolezza di aver amato per tre anni un debole, un ragazzo che a venti anni non riusciva ad andare contro il padre neppure per amore.  
E così si battè la porta alle spalle uscendo sotto la pioggia di Londra, la stessa pioggia che li aveva fatti incontrare e che ora sembrava pronta a cancellare il loro amore.  
Zayn fece scorrere le dita sullo schermo del cellulare, gli occhi rossi per l'aver ricordato fin troppo bene quella notte, lo stomaco che bruciava per l'acool e la testa che pulsava per la paura.  
Accostò il telefono all'orecchio venendo schiacciato da quel regolare tu tu tu, attese, attese per quella che sembrò un'eternità, iniziò a pensare che anche l'altro ricordasse il suo numero, che non avrebbe risposto e che avrebbe certamente avuto tutte le ragioni di questo mondo, ma poi una voce bassa e potente gli rimbombò nel petto.  
«Zayn.»  
C'era tanta rabbia in quella voce, ma anche tanto dolore misto a sorpresa, era un caleidoscopio di emozioni ma lui non aveva né la forza né il coraggio di esplorarli tutti, così si limitò a dire ciò per cui aveva chiamato, sentendo già il vomito contro il palato.  
«Buon anniversario.»  
Sputò quella frase con un lamento informe, doveva sembrare davvero patetico -si disse- a chiamare un anno dopo averlo lasciato senza alcuna spiegazione in quella che era stata la loro casa per fargli gli auguri, doveva sembrare davvero patetico perfino ricordare ancora il suo numero, ma in fondo anche Liam lo ricordava.  
Dall'altro capo del telefono però regnava il silenzio, non si sentiva neppure più il respiro flebile dell'altro, tanto che Zayn ebbe un momento per pensare e si rese conto che forse l'altro aveva cambiato casa, vita, si rese conto che lui non aveva alcun diritto di ripiombargli addosso adesso, per trascinarlo a fondo con lui, e per un istante meditò sull'idea di riattare ma poi la voce dell'altro, tremante, lo riportò alla realtà.  
«Questa casa era vuota senza la tua voce, e io l'ho aspettata così tanto.»  
Nell'udire quelle parole Zayn sorrise appena, sentendo le lacrime rigargli il volto silenziose, era pronto finalmente a dirgli che l'amava, era pronto a chiedergli scusa, era pronto a tornare -dopo un lungo anno- felice, ma non aveva fatto i conti con il destino, quello che alle volte è capace di rovinarti la vita con una manciata di parole.  
«Ma Zayn, nessuno è capace di aspettare in eterno.»  
tu tu tu  
Aveva riagganciato, un ondata di nausea invase il corpo del moro, che si alzò barcollante andando verso il balcone, avrebbe vomitato tutta la notte pur di riuscire a dimenticare.  
Avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa pur di non sentire più quel dolore.

Era mattina nel parco di Londra e Liam Payne se ne stava seduto su una panchina a leggere il suo giornale quando si era imbattuto in un trafiletto di cronaca nera.  
''Muore suicida Zayn Malik, buttatosi ieri notte dal balcone del terzo piano di un appartamentino nel dintorni del centro.''  
E in un momento tutti i ricordi di quei tre anni si riversarono addosso a Liam con una forza tale da schiacciarlo contro quella panchina, si ricordò la notte in cui si erano conosciuti, la prima volta che avevano fatto l'amore, quella volta che si erano persi e perfino di quella che una bambina gli aveva chiesto se erano sposati, si ricordò tutto e non potè far altro che piangere per poi abbassare lo sguardo sul dito al quale svettavano due anelli perfettamente uguali, nati per incastrarsi fra loro.  
Li sfilò per leggere al loro interno quell'unica piccola frase.  
E finché tu mi avrai, e io ti avrò, niente potrà essere più giusto.  
Sorrise amareggiato dalla verità di quelle parole, da quando non erano più insieme niente era più stato giusto, e niente lo sarebbe più stato, e in un ultimo tentativo di rimettere apposso le cose corse a casa, si affacciò dal balcone e, come recitavano i giornali la mattina dopo, cadde.

**Author's Note:**

> I commenti sono come cibo per gli autori, inoltre puliscono il vostro karma sporco, ricordatevelo. (Y)


End file.
